Quien persevera, alcanza
by The Scorn of the Moon
Summary: Una breve historia sobre el origen de Darius y Draven, además, la inesperada visita de una mujer toma por sorpresa a Darius. Situaciones adultas 18 La historia sobre los personajes no es exactamente como se cuenta en LoL.


**Hola a todos, ésta es la primera historia que escribo de LoL y espero la disfruten. Lemon ahead ;p!**

**Ninguno de los champions mencionados aquí me pertenece, le pertenecen a RIOT.**

**Quien persevera, alcanza**

El reino de Noxus, pueblo de guerreros, es uno de los más poderosos en Runaterra; es un reino donde notoriamente se hace valer la ley del más fuerte, sin embargo, el rey que gobernaba cuando yo era un crío, era débil y casi lleva al reino de Noxus a la destrucción por causa de su debilidad.

Yo tenía diez años cuando perdí a mis padres; fue cuando el ejército Demaciano invadió Noxus. Mi padre, al contrario de la mayoría de los varones en Noxus, no era un guerrero así que cuando el ejército demaciano invadió nuestra granja, no pudo defender a mi madre de ser el objeto de la perversidad de los soldados. Primero colgaron a mi padre de un enorme roble en nuestro jardín, pero no con la soga al cuello porque eso habría mostrado misericordia, sino enroscada en los pies para encender una fogata bajo su cabeza y asarlo lentamente –"Así se asan los cerdos noxianos"- Les escuché burlarse desde mi escondrijo. Mi madre tuvo el mismo destino que mi padre, pero muchas horas después de que mi padre muriera porque eran diez los soldados que necesitaban desquitar las necesidades propias de un varón con ella. Mi madre nos escondió a Draven y a mí en un hoyo bajo el granero, pero aún se podía escuchar lo que sucedía a unos escasos ocho metros de distancia. Draven de ocho años, al igual que yo, había desarrollado un gusto por matar y era un prodigio con las dagas y todo lo que tuviera filo y se pudiera lanzar; yo le tomé gusto a las armas pesadas de dos manos y a menudo entrenábamos juntos en el bosque, fuera de la vista de nuestra madre pero aun así no podíamos hacer nada contra diez soldados demacianos bien armados, no si todos estaban conscientes.

En vez de enroscarnos a llorar como niñas, nos concentramos en preparar una estrategia para acabar con los diez hijos de puta que habían torturado y asesinado a nuestros padres. Conocíamos cada recoveco de nuestro hogar y gracias a eso nos pudimos deslizar, tan silenciosos como un gato, en la penumbra de la noche; tuve que conformarme con una de las dagas de Draven porque mi hacha de dos manos la dejé escondida en el tronco hueco de un árbol en el bosque. Los soldados habían acabado con las reservas de vino de mi padre y el vigila no fue la excepción, por eso fue más fácil para nosotros ir hasta él y mientras yo ponía mis dos manos infantiles en su boca para ahogar sus futuros gritos de auxilio, Draven lo degollaba; yo me hice con el espadón de dos manos del muerto y ahora nos quedaban nueve soldados ebrios por asesinar. Nos acercamos hasta la fogata donde yacían los nueve bastardos desarmados, alcanzamos a amordazar a tres pero su forcejeo logró despertar a los demás. Pensamos que estábamos en problemas pero la ebriedad de los soldados entorpecía sus movimientos, quitándoles precisión a sus estocadas. Nuestro plan era capturarlos a todos vivos para darles tormento durante unos días pero no fue posible porque Draven se apresuró a lanzar sus dagas justo en la yugular de algunos de los desdichados, mientras yo me dispuse a lisiarlos de brazos y piernas para evitar que volvieran a ponerse de pie y tomar sus armas. De los diez soldados solo nos quedaron cuatro vivos, en otras palabras, carne viva para practicar y divertirnos.

- Hermano, ¿Qué tal si a éste gordo lo abrimos desde el vientre hasta el pescuezo y dejamos que los buitres y los cuervos devoren sus entrañas? –Preguntó Draven con su voz infantil, pateando al soldado gordo que yacía inmovilizado a nuestros pies-

- ¿Qué te parece, cerdo demaciano? –Le pregunté al soldado gordo, que abrió los ojos como platos y le quité la mordaza de la boca para que suplicara-

- Por favor, no lo hagáis, apenas sois unos niños y si lo hacéis cargaréis con esto toda vuestra vida –Suplicó asustado-

- Parece que le ha gustado tu idea, Draven –Dije riendo-

- ¡Hagámoslo de una vez, hermano! –Exclamó Draven, emocionado-

- No, esperaremos a que amanezca porque los cuervos y los buitres deben estar dormidos –Draven se desanimó- pero aún tenemos a los otros tres para divertirnos –Agregué para animarlo y le quité la mordaza a nuestra primera víctima-

- Sois unos pequeños monstruos –Dijo el soldado-

- A Draven le importa un carajo lo que opine un soldado demaciano eunuco y maricón –Dijo Draven-

- ¿Eunuco? Preguntad a vuestra madre si soy eunuco –Se mofó el soldado y yo mantuve la compostura pero Draven no-

- ¡Draven te dará una razón para reír, hijo de puta! –Rugió Draven al tiempo que metió una de sus dagas a la boca del soldado y cortó ambas de sus mejillas; el soldado gritó y se contorsionó del dolor- ¿Te gusta la sonrisa que Draven te dio? –El soldado no contestó, estaba ocupado escupiendo sangre-

- Vaya lengua la del eunuco –dije al tiempo que cortaba los pantalones de cuero del soldado- Me pregunto qué pasara si le clavo ésta espada por donde orina –Dije mientras colocaba la punta de la espada de acero helado en los testículos del soldado; el soldado empezó a arrastrarse como un gusano cuando sintió el acero- Mantenlo quieto, Draven.

- Si, hermano –contestó Draven y obedientemente ató al soldado a una roca- ¿Escuchaste eunuco? No te muevas y abre bien las piernas.

- Creo que al soldado demaciano le falta que le corten las uñas –Le dije a Draven y el soldado se puso a llorar y a suplicar-

- Tienes razón, hermano, ahora mismo lo resolveré –Dijo Draven mientras tomaba uno de los pies del soldado para sacarle las uñas con su daga-

- ¡no, por favor! ¡Tened piedad! –Suplicó el soldado y después empezó a gritar cuando Draven le sacó la uña del dedo gordo-

- Ahora haré honor a tu apodo, soldado –Dije y clave la espada en sus testículos una y otra vez, destrozando su miembro junto con ellos- Los perros se darán un festín –dije riendo- Draven, creo que a nuestro amigo demaciano le gustaría conocer a nuestros dos mastines

- Iré por ellos hermano ¡no lo vayas a matar, volveré pronto! –Draven se echó a correr hacia el granero a por los perros y yo me quedé con el soldado-

- Ustedes, noxianos, sois unos monstruos desde pequeños, por eso debemos erradicarlos a todos de Runaterra –Balbuceó el soldado-

- Ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo, digo, seguro han de estar muy orgullosos de haber sido abatidos por dos niños noxianos –dije sarcásticamente- Puedes seguir regodeándote de orgullo en el infierno, demaciano… bueno, una vez que venga mi hermano con los perros.

Draven y yo metimos el gusto por la sangre fresca a nuestros perros llevándolos a nuestras cacerías. Los perros se echaban al ataque sin titubear sobre cualquier presa cuando nosotros lo ordenábamos, así que no me cabía duda de que harían lo mismo con éste bastardo porque además llevaban una semana sin comer. No podía esperar a ver ese espectáculo. Draven por fin llegó con los dos mastines negros que pusieron a babear y ladrar nada más olieron la sangre. Draven, siendo un niño de apenas un metro y cincuenta centímetros tenía dificultad para controlarlos.

- ¡Suéltalos, Draven! –Ordené impaciente por ver cómo los perros desgarraban la carne del soldado-

- Si, hermano –Obedeció Draven, soltándo a los perros que se lanzaron sobre el desdichado soldado, desgarrando primero la carne de su cara mientras el soldado gritaba aterrorizado-

Draven y yo nos sentamos a ver cómo los perros daban cuenta del soldado. El soldado tardó dos horas en morir mientras los perros se lo comían vivo; murió cuando los perros mordieron su yugular.

Al otro soldado, lo desnudamos y lo colgamos de unos ganchos con los que perforamos la piel de su espalda en el mismo árbol donde estaban nuestros padres. Draven lo usó como diana para practicar tiro al blanco y una vez se aburrió de causarle dolor, lo dejó ahí colgado para que las larvas de las moscas terminaran el trabajo.

Al amanecer yo mismo me encargué del soldado gordo; lo abrí desde el vientre hasta el cuello dejando expuestos sus órganos y corte sus manos y pies de un solo tajo con el espadón. Cuando terminé con el gordo, llegó un escuadrón del ejército noxiano que perseguía a los soldados demacianos que asesinamos. La invasión de Demacia había sido repelida pero esos hombres habían logrado escapar. Le contamos al capitán lo que había sucedido y no podía creer que un par de críos pudo haber hecho tales atrocidades, pero Draven y yo no eramos niños comunes, nuestra fuerza y habilidad con las armas era un don que solo se le otorgaba a pocos. Pusieron a prueba nuestras habilidades y sorprendimos tanto al capitán que nos llevó con él al campo de entrenamiento del ejército noxiano. Fue así como nos convertimos en soldados; los soldados más sanguinarios de Noxus.

Los años pasaron como si fueran días y nuestras hazañas militares nos encumbraron; primero a Draven, por su prodigiosa habilidad con unas cuchillas giratorias que él mismo había diseñado y ordenado al armero que las forjara. Draven jamás fallaba y mataba muchos más hombres que cualquiera en batalla, pero eso no le bastó, decidió conseguir más fama convirtiéndose en ejecutor y haciendo las ejecuciones todo un espectáculo; los noxianos que asistían a las ejecuciones lo nombraron "El glorioso ejecutor". Luego a mí, que había rebanado la cabeza del capitán al mando del escuadrón donde me encontraba porque ordenó la retirada (por cobarde), cuando yo sabía que podíamos ganar. Tomé el mando para después derrotar al ejército demaciano y embarcar a las fuerzas noxianas en una campaña de destrucción en Demacia. Tal hazaña me otorgó el título de general del ejército noxiano.

Aunque ahora tengo todo lo que quiero (Mujeres, dinero y gloria), haya vengado la muerte de mis padres y sea un Lord, aun despierto en las noches con los alaridos de mi padre y los gritos lastimeros de mi madre zumbando en mis oídos; no encuentro la paz y no encuentro otra cosa con qué desahogarme más que en matar demacianos. Ahora que la guerra entre Noxus y Demacia había sido terminada por La Liga, Draven y yo eramos constantemente invocados por los invocadores para librar batallas en la grieta del invocador (Era ahí donde podía luchar contra demacianos y matarlos). En la grieta del invocador conocí a varias mujeres de diferentes reinos (incluida Demacia) y debo decir que ninguna supera en belleza a las noxianas (especialmente Katarina Du Couteau).

A Draven siempre lo seguían las mujeres y las de la liga no fueron la excepción; Ahri (a quien llamo "La zorra" por obvias razones) y Riven siempre peleaban por su atención, mientras Draven se escabullía con otra u otras. Todas morían por, como mi hermano dice -"un pedazo de Draven"- menos Katarina y Luxanna, así que Draven se la pasaba detrás de ellas como si fuera un perro.

- Draven, deja de seguir a esa mocosa de una buena vez, ensucias nuestro buen nombre –le dije, molesto al ver que Katarina le pinchaba la mano con uno de sus kunais por haberle tocado el trasero-

- Hermano, Draven sabe que esa pelirroja fogosa desea una noche ardiente con el gran Draven, solo que se hace del rogar –Dijo divertido-

- Si fuera así, no te habría encajado el kunai en la mano.

- Es porque a esa mujer le excita la violencia; cada vez que hiere a Draven con sus espadas o kunais, se excita –Dijo Draven y en ese momento escuché una voz femenina justo detrás de mí-

- General Darius –Me voltee, sin decir nada, para encontrarme con la agresora de mi hermano, Katarina- lo invito a una fiesta de piscina que será mañana en mi residencia de verano cerca del instituto de guerra para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Espero un buen regalo, General –Dijo con un dejo de coquetería en su voz y guiñó un ojo- _Mocosa insolente –pensé irritado- _

- Hey, Kat! ¿Qué no piensas invitar a Draven a tu fiesta? Una fiesta no es una fiesta si no hay Draven –Dijo Draven, indignado y Katarina suspiró irritada, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y se retiró-

Yo me limité a decir nada; solo hablo cuando la situación lo amerita y ésta no era una que lo ameritara, así que ignoré los coqueteos de la mocosa hija del General Du Couteau.

- ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que quedar con las más buenas? –Me preguntó Draven, celoso- ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga Draven?

- Deja de preguntar estupideces, Draven. No me interesa esa mocosa ni tampoco su ridícula fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Así que no piensas ir a la fiesta.

- Exacto. Me sorprende tu suspicacia, hermano –Dije en tono sarcástico pero a Draven le dio igual, ya estaba acostumbrado-

- Draven se queda tranquilo sabiendo que no te tirarás a Kat.

- Ya cállate –le dije irritado-

- Llevas mucho tiempo sin follar y a eso se debe tu mal humor, hermano ¿Qué tal si vamos al burdel? Las putas noxianas ya nos han de extrañar.

- Si vuelves a decir otra estupidez, juro que te rebanaré la cabeza –rugí, enojado-

- Ya, ya, está bien, Draven no dirá nada más.

Volvimos a Noxus a través de unos portales que La Liga había creado para asegurarnos un pronto y seguro regreso a nuestros hogares. Yo me quedé en casa y Draven se largó solo al burdel después de haberme insistido en que lo acompañara; seguramente se quedaría a dormir ahí. Había sido un largo día en los campos de la justicia y lo único que quería era tomar un baño y descansar.

Estaba relajado tomando un baño de agua caliente y sales cuando escuché que la puerta del baño se abrió. Había ordenado a Marcell, mi ayuda de cámara, que no quería que nadie me molestara.

- ¡Marcell, te dije que no quería molestias! – Grité irritado y salí de la tina para sacarlo pero me sorprendí al ver una figura femenina en lugar de Marcell-

- Me temo que Marcell no será capaz de responder durante un tiempo –Respondió Katarina con una sonrisa atrevida en los labios-

- ¿Qué quieres, mocosa? –Pregunté irritado y evitando que notara mi sorpresa-

- ¿Así es como recibe el general Darius a sus visitantes? –Preguntó al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa- Me parece que es muy poco cortés, general.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Bueno, escuché a Draven decir que no iría a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, así que vine por mi regalo –respondió y terminó de deshacerse de la poca ropa que traía encima-

- Detesto decepcionarte, pero como no estaba en mis planes ir a tu estúpida fiesta no compré ningún regalo para ti. Ahora vete y deja de molestar –Dije irritado y evitando no voltear a ver su desnudez aunque era demasiada la tentación-

- ¿He dicho que esperaba algo material? No general, creo que se confundió. Mi plan era atraerlo a mi mansión para tenerlo todo un día para mi sola –Dijo al tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo esbelto y firme y envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos-

- No estoy interesado en ti, mocosa.

- ¿Ah, no? Me parece que el amigo entre sus piernas dice todo lo contrario –Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios-

Era cierto, no pude evitar excitarme cuando la vi desvistiéndose; son las consecuencias de no haber tenido sexo durante un mes _–Maldita mocosa- la maldije en mi pensamiento-. _Draven y yo habíamos quedado en no compartir ninguna mujer, pero Katarina no estaba interesada en él y eso no la hacía de su propiedad ¿O sí? Me debatí entre desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener sexo con una mujer diez años menor que yo o no.

- Deja de resistirte y toma mi virginidad, Darius –me susurró suplicante al oído-

Eso fue lo más que pude soportar, iba a darle el gusto y no le quedarán ganas de más después de que tome su virginidad porque no pensaba hacerlo suave; haría que lamentara haberme obligado a hacerlo.

La tomé con fuerza del brazo, la llevé hasta mi habitación y la arrojé con violencia sobre mi cama. Me tumbé sobre Katarina y ella dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción cuando yo besé su cuello y estrujé sus senos con mis manos. Katarina me tomó del cabello para levantar mi cara y besarme y yo correspondí su beso recibiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca con la mía.

- Darius, no me hagas esperar más, por favor –Dijo entrecortada por su respiración agitada y mis besos-

- Haz hecho una elección equivocada, Katarina –Le dije-

La penetré con fuerza pero era tan estrecha que tuve que poner más presión para que mi miembro entrara completamente, rompiera la delgada tela que la hacía una doncella y provocar que ella gritara y se retorciera del dolor. Dejé salir un suspiro de placer cuando sentí que su virginidad era mía y la seguí penetrando con fuerza y rapidez.

- ¡No tan fuerte, Darius! –Suplicó ahogando sus gritos con sus manos-

- Grita –Le susurré mientras tomaba su firme trasero con ambas manos para penetrarla profundamente y provocar que Katarina gritara y colocara sus manos en mí espalda para clavarme las uñas-

Pronto los gritos de dolor de Katarina se convirtieron en gemidos de placer, así siempre sucede con las vírgenes; primero dolor y luego placer. Joder, no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar sin derramarme, pero ella ya empezaba a dar señales de que pronto lo haría; sentí rápidas e intermitentes pulsaciones en su estrecho interior y ella me pedía más y me decía cuánto le gustaba; no iba a aguantar mucho si seguía así y no pensaba ser el típico hombre de un minuto. Saqué mi miembro de su interior y ella protestó cuando lo hice pero no la hice esperar mucho; la puse a gatas, la tomé de la cadera con una mano y jalé su cabello rojo con la otra y la penetré de nuevo. Katarina gimió de placer cuando me sintió de nuevo en su interior.

- No lo vuelvas a sacar, Darius. Me encanta. Me gusta mucho –Dijo entre respiraciones agitadas y gemidos-

Maldición, el éxtasis y las palabras de Katarina harían que me derramara pronto; tenía que hacer que ella lo hiciera primero, así que coloqué la mano que anteriormente estaba en su cadera para acariciar su entrepierna en movimientos circulares. No pasó ni el minuto cuando sentí cómo el interior de Katarina pulsaba con fuerza y rapidez, apretando mi miembro. Me costó mucho evitar gemir al contrario de ella, que soltó un largo gemido y sentí cómo salió un líquido tibio de su interior. Era mi turno ahora, así que tomé a Katarina de la cadera con ambas manos y la penetré con fuerza y tan profundo como pude, hasta que derrame en su interior lo que tenía reservado desde hacía un mes. Ella cayó exhausta sobre la piel de oso blanco que cubría mi cama y noté que la piel se había manchado con sangre –_Otra que se echa a perder- me dije-_

- Eres increíble, general Darius –comentó aun respirando agitadamente y totalmente sudada al igual que yo-

- Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora vete –le dije-

- ¿Por qué? Aún nos quedan muchas horas de diversión y Draven no volverá hasta mañana por la tarde, si eso es lo que te preocupa –Dijo en tono seguro y despreocupado, mientras me besaba-

En el fondo –muy en el fondo- me preocupaba Draven, porque sabía cuánto deseaba a Katarina ¿Qué pasaría si llegara y me encontrara con ella?

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de eso? –Le pregunté-

- Porque les pagué buen dinero a las prostitutas para que lo entretuvieran hasta mañana por la tarde –Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y me empujó para que cayera recostado en la cama- Desde la primera vez que te vi he querido ser tuya –Agregó mientras se montaba sobre mí a horcajadas-

Lo que dijo me hizo recordar a aquella adolescente pecosa y delgada de quince años que fue presentada en sociedad. Yo tenía veinticinco en aquél entonces y no le presté más atención de lo debido hasta que entró a los veinte años, ya que se había deshecho de su cuerpo pubescente y era más atractiva. Tal vez desde ese momento la desee como mujer pero no me le acercaba por respeto al General Du Couteau.

- Házmelo otra vez, Darius.

Volví a darle el gusto una y otra vez hasta que caímos los dos exhaustos en mi cama. De ahí en adelante nos convertimos en amantes y aprovechábamos cada momento y escondite para tener sexo; Katarina era insaciable y eso me gustaba. Incluso lo hacíamos en los arbustos en la Grieta del Invocador y Draven nunca se enteró de lo nuestro.


End file.
